


Keep It Up

by peggys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: Reader sees her ex boyfriend at a college party and pretends to be dating Steve so he's not all over her. Things do not go as planned.





	Keep It Up

“Shit…Is that Jake?“ You hid behind Steve, peeking out from behind his muscular arm.

He took a sip of beer, nodding. “Yep. That’s him. You want me to punch him? ‘Cause I’ll punch him if you want me to.”

“No, Steve, I don’t want you to punch him. Well, I mean, I do want you to punch him, but don’t. That’s a terrible idea,” You said, still hiding yourself behind your much bigger friend. 

“Hey, come on, get outta there. If he comes over here, I’ll handle it if you don’t want to. He shouldn’t stop you from having fun,” He took your free hand with his, pulling you gently so you were standing next to him instead of behind him.

Jake immediately took notice of you, stalking over to you and Steve. Bucky, Sam, and Nat had branched off and hadn’t been back for at least a half an hour. “I think I can handle this, why don’t you go fill me up?” You asked, handing your empty cup to him.

“Okay, but I’ll be right over there,” He said, gesturing to a group of guys about five feet away. “Just look over if you need me, okay?” You nodded as he stepped away.

Jake walked up to you, standing uncomfortably close to you. You folded your arms over your chest, setting all of your weight to your left leg. “Hey,” He said. You smelled alcohol on his his breath and immediately knew he was already drunk. “It’s been a while,” He said, backing you into the wall, his arms pressed to it on either side of your head.

“Get off of me,” You demanded, trying not to show your fear.

“Make me,” He said, leaning closer into your face. You put your hands on his chest, pushing him away and looking to Steve, who rushed to your side, snaking his arm around your waist and taking no time kissing you. Hard. When you both pulled away from the kiss, Jake flipped off Steve, walking away angrily.

“Thank you,” You said, releasing the breath you didn’t realize you’d held.

“No problem,” He said, wiping his mouth from the sloppy kiss and smiling a little. “Sorry about that, by the way. But he didn’t look like he was going to stop.”

“It’s okay,” You smiled and blushed a little bit as he handed you your (now full) plastic cup.

____

A few hours later, when most of the party was drunk, or at least buzzed, most of them were “dancing”—or really just drunkenly stumbling around and grinding on each other. Jake had come on to you a few more times, so you were stuck by Steve’s side the whole night, sharing more sloppy kisses whenever Jake got too close.

Steve’s hand was low on your waist, holding you close to his side as you both laughed and talked with Bucky, Sam, and Nat—whom you had finally found. 

“I’m sorry—” He started, taking his hand off of you.

You held it in place, feeling Jake’s eyes burning into you.

“This isn’t too much?” He asked.

“No, just…just keep it up,” You said, putting your hand on the small of his back.

After the party, Steve, Sam, and Bucky walked you and Nat back to your dorm. Sam kissed Nat before walking back to his dorm with Bucky, Steve insisted he could get back on his own, so he stayed behind to talk to you. Natasha went into her small bedroom, closing the door and leaving you and Steve to talk in the doorway. He was standing in the hallway, leaning his elbow against the doorframe, while you were standing in the tiny kitchen of your dorm.

“Thank you for, well, saving me, tonight. I really appreciated it,” You said, smiling at him, blushing a little bit.

“It was no problem, really,” He said, turning a bit shy and rubbing the nape of his neck with his hand. You looked up at him, staring into his eyes, getting lost in the deep sea of blue, not even realizing you were kissing until your eyes were closed and his hands were on your hips again. 

The door slammed closed as he picked you up, taking you into your room, his hands hooking under your thighs, causing both of you to giggle at the obnoxiously loud noise as he put you down on your bed. He put himself on top of you, careful not to crush you with his heavy body.

____

You woke up the next morning, your arms and legs tangled with Steve’s. The sunlight spilled through your blinds and onto your small bed—which you were surprised could fit both you and your friend. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he placed a kiss to your forehead, smiling tiredly.

“We’ll have to do that again sometime.”


End file.
